Magic Armour
An improvement over its non-magical counterparts, magic armour is the one set of armour everyone strives to have. At some point in the seasoned adventurer's career, even the strongest mundane armour just won't do any longer. When the wearer is constantly beset upon by fearsome enemies whose attacks cannot be blocked or deflected by common protection, magic armour becomes a necessity. The characteristics of this armour are truly fantastic. Much tougher than any other armour, it enables only the strongest foes to harm the wearer. Additionally, due to the enchantments cast upon it, magic armour is even lighter than leather. History Magic armour (in both chain and plate varieties) first appeared in Ultima III, as "+2 chain" and "+2 plate." They returned in Ultima IV, simply called magic chain and magic plate. In Ultima V, besides the Mystic Armour, the only enchanted armour available was the magic shield. In Ultima VI, they could be bought in Trinsic, and magic helmets also appeared. By Ultima VII, the set was complete. Complete set (Ultima VII) A complete set of magic armour contains the following pieces. The numbers listed after indicate the relative effectiveness of the armour (taken from Vetron's Guide to Weapons and Armour): *Magic armour (5) *Magic leggings (4) *Magic helmet (5) *Magic boots (not listed) *Magic gorget (4) *Magic gauntlets (3) *Magic shield (4) Magic armour 46N/7E-Camp in Deep Forest. 66N/122E-Cave near desert. 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 25N/178E-Dungeon Deceit. Dragon Room. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 96S/77E-Caves east of Hook's hideout. Buccaneer's Den. 136S/165E-Mage at Throne of Change. Isle of the Avatar. Magic helm 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 60S/69E-Fellowship Caves, Buccaneer's Den. 124S/76W-Cave on small island north of Jhelom. 77N/196E-Pirate's Camp, Ambrosia. Magic leggings 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 31S/65E-Cyclop's Cave, north of Cove. In barrel. 143S/41W-Mayor's Office, Jhelom. In drawer. 75N/12E-Deep Forest. North of Emps. 4N/31W-Island, middle of Lost Lake. In chest. Magic gauntlets 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 169S/28E-Pirate's Treasure. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 23N/13E-Dungeon Despise. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 74S/8W-Under rubble, southwest of Paws. (Near river) Magic shield 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 56N/33W-Deep Forest 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 26N/4W-Dungeon Despise. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 96S/77E-Caves east of Hook's hideout. Buccaneer's Den. Magic gorget 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 145S/50W-House in Jhelom. 136S/165E-Mage at Throne of Change. Isle of the Avatar. 64N/59E-Dungeon Covetous. (Near lake entrance). 85N/18W-Deep Forest. In backpack. Magic boots 5S/24W-Selwyn's Hideout/Dungeon Shame.Paladin. 0S/4W-Avatar Supply Room. LB's castle. 21S/43W-Dungeon Shame, chest room. 169S/28E-Pirate's Treasure. 161S/191E-Dragon Treasure. Isle of The Avatar. 176S/188E-Paladin. Isle of The Avatar. 53S/64W-Crypt, Skara Brae. 143S/173E-Pirate's Cove, Isle of The Avatar. Fighter. 128S/3W-Chest SW of Trinsic. 4S/128E-Drawers, Vesper. 161S/58E-Serpent's Hold. In chest. 3S/128E-Vesper. In drawers. (Trainer's house). Lore Category:Armour Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima V Category:Ultima VI Category:Ultima VII Category:Ultima VII Part Two Category:Ultima IV on NES Category:Ultima VII on SNES